harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelsea (IoH)
Chelsea (チェルシー Cherushī) a character in Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness Chelsea is young woman from out of town who left her home to become a great rancher. She is a playable character if player chose to play as female, or one of the eligible bachelorettes if player chose to play as Mark. She is cheerful, hard-working, and always kind to those around her. There is never any mention of Chelsea having a family in game, and she also has no rival. Ignoring Chelsea for 30 consecutive days will cause her to leave the island. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' Chelsea will accept all presents, including garbage like rocks and weeds. Every gift will be valued at 300 friendship points.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com 'Unlocking' *Build all bridges. *Unlock all of the main characters. *Meet all seven Harvest Sprites (Rock, Noe, Manfred, Neil, Earl, Ben, and Kalen). *Expand the Island Hotel (unlock 30+ sub villagers). *Island is 50% grown. Heart Events Purple Heart Event Requirements: Chelsea has a purple heart or higher. Walk to your farm between 12 PM and 5 PM during sunny weather when Chelsea has a purple heart or higher. When you walk into your house, Chelsea will follow you. She will ask if you can show her around your house. If the player agrees, she will be happy and compliment them on the house, and they also gain 3,000 friendship points. If you tell Chelsea that you're busy, she will be disappointed and you will lose 2,000 friendship points with her.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com ---- Blue Heart Events #1 Requirements: You have seen the purple heart event, and Chelsea is at a blue heart level or higher. This event can be seen by walking into your house between 12 PM and 5 PM on any day when the weather is good. Chelsea will come to visit you again, and asks you about your farm work. If the player agrees to show her around, she thanks them for the information after teaching her about the shipping box. This will get you 3,000 friendship points with Chelsea as well. If the player tells Chelsea that they don't have any work to do nor show her around, she will leave the farm, and they lose 2,000 friendship points.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com ---- #2 Requirements: You have seen the purple heart event, and Chelsea is at a blue heart level or higher. As you walk on the road from the western part of town into the eastern part of town between 12 PM and 5 PM, this event may trigger. Chelsea must have a blue heart level or higher, and the weather must be nice. You will run into Chelsea on the road, who says that she is on the way to the forest and invites you to come along with her. If you take Chelsea up on her offer, they in the forest together. After they talk a while, Chelsea will thank for your company and you will go back to your house. You will gain 3,000 friendship points with her, but if her offer is declined, you will lose 2,000 friendship points with Chelsea.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com ---- Yellow Heart Events #1 Requirements: Chelsea is at a yellow heart level or higher, and the previous heart events must have been witnessed. To see this event, walk into the hotel anytime from 3 PM until 5 PM if the weather is good. As you enter the hotel, Chelsea will come in shortly after. When Chelsea sees the player, she asks what they like to do on their days off. The only positive answer is to tell Chelsea that you don't take day off. Chelsea will tell the player how much she admires the work that you do and you will gain 3,000 friendship points with her. Telling her that you like to sleep will result in 3,000 lost friendship points. If you tell her to "hang around", you will lose 2,000 points with Chelsea. Regardless of the answer that you give her, it will be the last heart event that you witness.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com ---- #2 Requirements: Chelsea is at a yellow heart level or higher, and the previous heart events have been witnessed. To see this event, walk into the hotel anytime from 12pm until 5pm during good weather. This is not to be confused with the first yellow heart event, which can only be triggered in between 3pm and 5pm. At the hotel, you'll see Chelsea. She was just thinking about you, in fact, and wants to ask what your ideal farm would be like. Telling Chelsea that "happy customers" would be ideal will result in 3,000 friendship points with Chelsea after she thanks you for your advice. Telling her that you'd rather have "happy crops" or "happy animals" with both result in 2,000 friendship points lost with Chelsea. Regardless of the answer, this will be the last event with Chelsea.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com ---- #3 Requirements: Chelsea is at a yellow heart level or higher, and the previous heart events have been witnessed. Walk into your house between 12 PM and 5 PM on a sunny day to see this event. Chelsea will come to visit you, and asks if you'd like to go out somewhere, granted that you've done all of your farm-work for the day. If you decide to go with Chelsea, the two will go to the meadow and play tag. After the event, you will go back to your home and you will gain 3,000 friendship points. If you blow Chelsea off and tell her that you're busy, you will lose 2,000 friendship points with her. Regardless of the answer, this will be the last event with Chelsea.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com ---- #4 After passing out from exhaustion any time between 6 AM and 11 PM, as long as Chelsea has reached a yellow heart color, she will be there when you wake up. The player will be at their house, and Chelsea explains that she found you passed out. She asks the player to be more careful and make sure that they're eating right. After Chelsea makes sure that you're alright, she tells you to rest for the rest of the day and leaves. The player will lose 1,000 friendship points with Chelsea, but later be able to see the orange heart event.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com ---- Orange Heart Event Requirements: Chelsea is at an orange heart or higher. This can only be seen if the fourth yellow heart event has been watched. To see the event, visit Taro's home between 12 PM and 5 PM on any day that's not Tuesday or Sunday when the weather is good. Inside Taro's house, Felicia and Chelsea are in the kitchen. Taro will greet you as you arrive, causing Chelsea and Felicia to stop their cooking. Taro explains that Chelsea is here after being concerned that the player hasn't been eating well enough. Chelsea defends herself by saying that she's doing this for herself. Felicia suggests that they all sit down and eat. After the event, you'll receive 1,000 friendship points with both Chelsea and Taro. Upon seeing this event, you can marry Chelsea after she reaches a red heart.Bachelorette Chelsea fogu.com References Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Category:Player Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness NPCs